À un pas
by Aelorian
Summary: On raconte qu'au moment de mourir, on peut voir sa vie défiler… Kuina, elle, voit ce que sa vie aurait été. Et s'étonne de la place qu'y aurait eue Zorro.
1. Ce qui est

_Disclaimer : _Oda-sensei est un dieu, point barre. Rien de One Piece n'est à moi, juste mon amour pour ce magnifique manga :)

_A/N : _Bien le bonjour ! Ça fait belle lurette que je n'ai plus rien écrit sur One Piece alors que je suis toujours aussi fan… J'ai honte^^' et je m'en veux d'avoir abandonné Avec toi, alors voici une petite fic sur ce duo peu représenté… Je ne suis pas encore sûre si le rating est plutôt T ou M, on verra au chap suivant. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

.

_**À un pas**_

**Chapitre 1 : Ce qui est**

.

* * *

Quelques crickets empressés se faisaient déjà entendre dans l'air chaud, sans être lourd, de cette fin de journée. La terre était sèche sous ses pieds nus, et l'herbe un rien friable aux endroits les plus exposés au soleil. Sa nuque dégagée, trempée de sueur, était sensible au moindre infime changement de vent alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin du dojo. Depuis peu, elle préférait s'entraîner dans les champs, les plaines… tout grand espace à découvert, où chaque mouvement est libre. Depuis la fameuse promesse.

Kuina souriait de temps à autre depuis lors, fissurant son air d'enfant bien trop sérieuse, jusqu'à en sembler hautaine. Mais personne n'osait le lui faire remarquer, de peur de se prendre une rossée. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas aussi spontanément.

Ces sourires, elle les dissimulait vite une fois qu'elle en prenait conscience, mais ils étaient bien là : des fragments de rêve, d'ambition, de sens, de désir de liberté… à portée de main, et non plus des illusions. Elle pouvait le sentir en elle, pousser ses pas, les alléger.

.

_« Un jour l'un de nous deux deviendra le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde ! »_

.

Elle frottait toujours aussi fort sa peau en se lavant, mais non plus comme une punition : en espérant la rendre plus résistante, au lieu de douce. Ce faisant, elle aimait apercevoir les reliefs souples de ses jeunes muscles sous ce même épiderme trop féminin à son goût, contradictoire. Mais surtout, elle n'arrivait pas encore à voir ses seins naissants autrement que comme une malédiction. Elle se répétait qu'à la place, elle devait en faire un défi, une faiblesse à surmonter, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, pas encore. Ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop gros pour elle, prenaient trop de place dans ses paumes, et elle était horrifiée à l'idée qu'ils puissent encore grossir, ce qu'ils feraient sans nul doute. Elle les tritura puis les écrasa sur son thorax en grimaçant à peine, comme pour leur donner l'ordre silencieux et naïf de disparaître.

Quant à ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, elle essayait de l'oublier. Elle y arrivait plus facilement qu'avec sa poitrine, car c'était plus discret, dissimulé par des boucles sombres qui étaient presque un soulagement. Jusqu'à ce que ça se mette à saigner, sans crier gare. Comme une blessure qui refusait de cicatriser et restait douloureuse. Dans ces moments, elle ne pouvait qu'y penser, le ventre pris d'assauts qui la faisaient parfois grimacer. Elle soupirait à chaque fois de soulagement lorsque le flux s'arrêtait, et espérait un instant que cela ne recommence plus. Elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Kuina s'immergea jusqu'à la bouche, le reste de son corps comme déformé par les flots. Elle y resta jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit à peine tiède, et sa peau plissée, dépourvue de toute _douceur_.

.

Elle aperçut Zorro de loin avant le repas du soir. Le soleil n'a pas encore commencé à se coucher. Elle sourit à nouveau inconsciemment à la vue de cette silhouette encore bien plus petite qu'elle. Il lui tournait le dos, absorbé par les coups qu'il fait pleuvoir sur un malheureux morceau de tronc d'arbre avec un entrain rare. Elle crut pouvoir entendre sa respiration. Lui aussi, quelque chose le poussait à présent. Plus fort, plus loin,… vers un but. Kuina en oublia le reste l'espace d'un instant, sentant quelque chose à la fois lourd et léger en elle. Elle sentit sa main droite la démanger, et une pensée, une envie lui vint à l'esprit : Wado. Elle voulait sentir son précieux katana sous ses doigts, à la place des lames de bambou insipides. Tant pis si elle s'était déjà baignée et devait se lever tôt demain. La nuit l'attirait, avec dans la brise comme une promesse de puissance, un appel à se surpasser. Elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-ci, pas quand son corps réclamait toujours _plus_. Plus de sueur, de muscles endoloris, de souffle court,… Un goût de liberté, de futur. De promesse.

.

Le fourreau de son katana étant criant de familiarité sous ses doigts, mais moins que la lame mise à nue sous son regard. Si l'on excluait son père distant et sa mère disparue, il était bien une seule chose que Kuina croyait aimer d'amour en ce monde, et c'était ceci. Ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Son poids la maintenait droite et fière, son équilibre la rassurait,… et ce qu'elle promettait lui donnait une furieuse envie de _vivre_.

Elle fit demi-tour pour remonter les escaliers qui donnaient sur la réserve d'armes, les yeux fascinés par l'éclat des quelques centimètres dégainés de Wado, qui captaient le peu de rayons du soleil couchant perçant dans la pièce. À mesure qu'elle montait et se rapprochait de la lumière extérieure, plus que fascinée, elle en était hypnotisée.

Son dernier pas resta en suspens dans le vide, car le sol se déroba sous elle.

* * *

_._

* * *

_A/N :_ à suivre : ce qui aurait pu être… ou pourrait ?


	2. Les possibilités, première partie

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_A/N : _Merci à tous, je ne pensais pas que ça plairait autant, ça me touche beaucoup! :)

Au fait, pour les reviews auxquelles je ne sais pas répondre par mp, je le fais sur mon profil ;)

* * *

.

_**À un pas**_

**Chapitre 2 : Les possibilités, première partie**

.

* * *

Elle ne vit ni lumière, ni allée sombre, ni quoi que ce soit… Elle n'en eut pas conscience, comme du moment où le sommeil s'emparait d'elle, puis la désenlaçait, la rendant à une conscience encore brumeuse, éthérée. Elle les vit comme des rêves inspirés de souvenirs.

.

Elle grandit. Elle n'en a pas conscience au jour le jour, ou bien elle préfère ne pas y penser. De petits moments-clés se chargent de le lui rappeler : ses vêtements qui deviennent trop courts et trop étroits, qu'elle perde le compte de ses menstrues –ou s'en désintéresse ?-, l'impression que le temps s'écoule plus vite, des cauchemars plus réalistes. Parmi tant d'autres détails.

Elle remarque mieux les effets du temps sur son entourage, jusqu'à l'en rendre parfois anxieuse tard le soir, lorsque le sommeil se désintéresse d'elle : autour d'elle, ils grandissent. Elle ne soucie guère des adultes, de son père, eux qui restent presque identiques au fil des mois. Mais les disciples de sa tranche d'âge… Chacun à leur tour ils poussent, un peu comme des mauvaises herbes. Leurs membres dégingandés, ils doivent réapprendre à les utiliser. Gagner des centimètres en hauteur, sans largeur, semble perturber leur gravité : ils trainent les pieds, voûtent les épaules, se laissent parfois aller à la maladresse. Ils sentent même différemment : la transpiration, les hormones en pagaille et les chaussettes défraîchies, au lieu du savon et de la peau douce des enfants.

Kuina tire un certain plaisir à les voir eux aussi déstabilisés par leur propre corps. Ce n'est que justice, pense-t-elle.

Comme tous bons adolescents, le centre du monde est eux-mêmes. Ce qui se passe en-dehors, au-delà des mers ne les intéresse guère, à l'exception des quelques récits d'aventures, de faits d'armes surhumains et de créatures presque imaginaires qui parviennent de temps à autres jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Là, ils redeviennent des enfants aux yeux brillants, illuminés par les rêves et l'immensité de l'avenir qui semble s'étaler à leurs pieds. Tous se sentent invincibles.

.

Ce n'est plus son cas pour très longtemps. Car comme elle le craignait, Zorro la talonne de plus en plus près : elle gagne toujours, mais au fil des combats, elle sue un peu plus, s'essouffle un peu plus, et son cœur bat plus vite, peu habitué à l'adrénaline.

Elle essaye de ne pas le voir changer, mais quelque chose en elle l'y pousse. Elle remarque même ses doigts plus longs et épais sur le manche, sa peau qui s'emplit lentement, harmonieusement de reliefs solides, la ligne de sa mâchoire qui s'acerbe, sûre et défiante. Elle ne remarque pas de maladresse, juste un tâtonnement dans ses gestes qui ne persiste pas.

Elle n'est pas aussi effrayée qu'elle le croyait. Ou plutôt, elle en éprouve quelque chose qu'elle préfère laisser vague et ignoré le plus possible. Alors elle déglutit et oublie.

Mais parfois, le soir, quand il n'y a qu'elle et son propre corps, elle se crispe à en avoir mal et elle a peur, peur que la force masculine ne détruise bien tous ses espoirs, en définitive. Qu'elle ne soit pas de taille, juste parce qu'elle est née ainsi.

.

Son père se comporte différemment avec elle. Ou en tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'elle ressent. Dans son regard qui se veut bienveillant mais ne la quitte que rarement, comme attentif, dans son ton à peine affermi lorsqu'il lui adresse la parole, dans ses silences qui semblent aspirer à ne plus en être.

Puis un jour, elle les surprend, les mots qu'elle redoutait sans le savoir. Son père demande l'avis de l'un de ses vieux amis, que Kuina connait depuis toute petite. Ils parlent de femmes. D'avenir et de bon sens. De mariage.

Elle coupe à travers champs et bosquets, des cloches aux pieds et les mains vides. Quand elle atteint la rivière la plus proche, elle met sa tête sous l'eau, le froid lui mord le visage et elle crie, crie.

Quelque part elle pense que son père sait qu'elle les a surpris, mais il ne dit rien.

.

Elle hait sa poitrine qui la pèse, la gêne et semble toujours trop douce. Elle hait la finesse presque délicate de ses doigts même durcis de cals et de ses poignets. Elle hait le galbe de ses jambes, de ses cuisses aux muscles ronds. Ses hanches qui tendent ses pantalons, trop pleines, trop maternelles. Sa nuque fragile, fine, longue… qui semble pouvoir briser à la première chute.

Elle les couvre de bleus, d'éraflures et de sueur, espérant en vain les remodeler, ou au moins en supporter la vue.

.

Kuina n'accorde plus autant d'importance au nombre de ses victoires sur Zorro, car elle reste invaincue, et c'est tout ce qui lui importe. Elle aime se battre, elle aime encore plus quand il est son adversaire. Ils sont à tailles égales, à présent. Leurs yeux sont à même niveau et elle a l'impression de pouvoir y lire, sans toujours y mettre des mots. Elle perçoit du respect, de l'ambition, presque une rage, une intensité… Il peut trouver la même chose dans les siens.

Mais quand ils ne se battent pas, parfois, par inadvertance, il la regarde et elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. Elle frissonne, une fois, alors qu'il fait étouffant de chaleur, à en avoir le vertige.

.

La nuit et au petit matin, elle ignore son corps le plus possible. Quand elle ne combat pas, qu'elle est seule, il lui fait ressentir des choses étranges. Son esprit se met à divaguer, revoit les journées écoulées et s'attarde sur des détails, sur un certain rival aux cheveux verts. Elle se sent chaude et légère, un peu comme quand elle a bu en cachette du saké réservé aux adultes. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains et appuie sur ses yeux pour balayer ces idées. Parfois elle doit serrer les cuisses pour en chasser une démangeaison qui la fait rougir de honte et d'horreur.

Elle hait son corps, elle l'exècre. Parfois elle voudrait qu'il disparaisse purement et simplement.

Et maintenant, c'est son propre esprit qui la trahit.

Elle se répète que ce sont des défis. Des obstacles. Que surpassés, supprimés, elle se rapprochera de son rêve.

.

Son sabre vole loin de ses doigts qui pulsent de douleur sous le coup et l'esprit de Kuina se vide. Pendant quelques secondes il n'y a que l'écho du bruit de son contact avec la terre, amplifié dans sa tête à l'en étourdir, et le regard de son adversaire qui la perce comme une arme.

Elle a perdu.

Quelque chose cède en elle. Quelque chose de minuscule, bien caché, et qui fond quand Zorro l'embrasse quelques regards plus tard. Elle croit en cet instant qu'il s'agit de son espoir, mais elle n'est pas sûre.

Il l'embrasse comme elle lui répond : comme une évidence, un impératif. C'est maladroit, essoufflé, pressé et un rien agressif, comme la première fois qu'il l'a défiée, il a si longtemps à ses yeux.

Elle se sent à la fois légère et prête à exploser, désynchronisée de son corps et pourtant, elle a l'impression en cet instant de le comprendre. Ou elle ne sait plus, plus rien.

Puis elle se sent écrasée, étouffée par ses émotions et se met à le mordre, resserrer ses doigts à en rendre sa peau striée de rouge et le repousse, une vraie furie.

Puis elle le voit enfin, le désir dans son regard.

Le jeune homme ne la retient pas, ne tente pas de la calmer. Il sait que c'est inutile. Son sang chante d'excitation dans ses veines, _''victoire, victoire_''… Mais son souffle est court pour une autre raison.

.

Ce soir-là, serrer les cuisses ne lui suffit pas, et elle se dégoûte un peu plus en laissant ses doigts rugueux s'égarer sur une peau cruellement douce et fine. Encore plus quand bien après, en pleine nuit, elle se sent paradoxalement calme. Elle fond dans ses draps et frissonne, frémit. Tout son corps est une corde sensible, qu'elle pourrait trancher d'un coup de lame. Elle étouffe son rire, nerveux et saccadé.

Ses pas sont silencieux sur le plancher à peine illuminé par le croissant de lune. Les portes glissent sans un bruit et elle peut entendre les respirations des garçons endormis. Elle se faufile parmi les futons et trouve celui qui l'intéresse. Le visage dénué d'expression, elle le jauge un instant puis s'assied sur son occupant qui cesse de feindre de dormir. Elle n'est même pas perturbée de sentir son corps sous elle, et lui reste impassible, comme s'il l'attendait.

Ils attendent encore de loin, très longs instants.

« 5367 à 1 » finit-elle par murmurer, défiante.

Il lui rend son sourire en coin, presque un rictus, et laisse Kuina s'éloigner dans un silence lourd de sens.

.

Plus les jours passent et plus une envie nouvelle germe en elle : celle de partir découvrir le monde. Sa soif de liberté se précise et prend un sens, et elle sait tout au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourra jamais atteindre son but en restant dans son pays natal jusqu'à sa mort. Elle fixe l'horizon et laisse son imagination vagabonder jusqu'aux plus folles hauteurs, atteindre les noms les plus fameux et les aventures les plus excitantes.

Il doit bien y avoir une place rien que pour elle, quelque part.

.

Elle sait que Zorro éprouve cette même soif de liberté. Elle n'arrive pas à accepter ce qu'il lui fait ressentir par sa simple présence, mais elle s'y plie : elle ne peut lutter contre. Elle apprend à l'ignorer, le faire taire. Elle réussit la plupart du temps, ou en tout cas assez pour ne pas en devenir obsédée.

Ils vont s'entraîner et se battre toujours ailleurs, plus loin, rentrant parfois aux petites heures, attendus par des réprimandes calmes mais non moins mordantes. Parfois ils vont simplement découvrir, impassibles en façade mais avec une curiosité enfantine en eux. Ils ne parlent que peu et gardent leurs distances, mais ne s'éloignent jamais de trop l'un de l'autre.

.

Une énième escapade prend un tournant bien différent quand, à leur retour, Kuina sent peser sur elle le regard de son père. Il lui demande de venir le voir après le repas, lui dit qu'il doit lui parler. Quelque chose dans son ton lui donne mal au ventre. C'est toujours le ventre. Elle se demande si c'est typique aux femmes.

Elle mentirait si elle prétendait ne pas se douter, ne fut-ce qu'un peu, de ce que lui voulait son père. Elle espère de tout cœur se tromper.

* * *

.

* * *

_A/N :_ -


	3. Les possibilités, deuxième partie

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_A/N : _Pardon pour ce retard inexcusable, je suis vraiment nullissime pour respecter un planning… T_T

Niveau rating, je me tâte un peu : pour moi ça reste du T même si j'avoue que ça pourrait être qualifié de limite… vous êtes prévenus^^

* * *

.

_**À un pas**_

**Chapitre 3 : Les possibilités, deuxième partie**

.

* * *

Il y eut beaucoup de cris, mais seulement dans son esprit. Pas même un simple « non » ne franchit ses lèvres. Mais elle sait que son père les perçoit dans sa stature, sa mâchoire serrée à en faire mal et la véritable tempête dans ses yeux. Cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer comme si de rien n'était à lui exposer le pourquoi du comment de la situation.

Elle n'a jamais autant détesté ses paroles sur ton calme, se voulant bienveillant et si _raisonnable_.

Ce n'est pas le mot « mariage » qu'elle entend, mais plutôt une sentence. Comme si elle devait payer le fait d'être née fille, être désolée et se plier au bon sens parce qu'il en est ainsi et pas autrement. Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de _mieux_ pour elle.

Un mari respectable, deux enfants sans histoires, une vie paisible et si horriblement monotone… Cela semble devoir être son aspiration, ce vers quoi ses gènes la poussent.

La colère fait subitement place à la plus sincère des tristesses lorsqu'elle prend conscience d'une chose.

Son propre père ne la connait pas.

Elle ne l'écoute même plus, elle ne peut que voir ses lèvres se mouvoir, s'entrouvrir par surprise lorsqu'elle le coupe pour la première fois.

« Dites-moi père, pensiez-vous déjà cela le jour où vous m'avez mis un sabre dans les mains ? »

_Le jour où j'ai pu goûter à la liberté sans encore en connaître la signification, ni le besoin. _

Et Koshiro, l'espace d'un instant, ne sait quoi répondre. Quelques secondes qui suffisent à Kuina pour s'éclipser, ou plutôt, pour fuir, car elle sait que c'est une bataille qu'elle ne peut pas gagner, et cela l'effraye.

.

La tristesse et la rage se poursuivent dans son cœur et la fatiguent bien plus que les coups. Même Zorro n'arrive pas à la faire parler autrement que par les chocs des lames. Il peut ressentir mais ne comprend pas, et Kuina a la subite envie de lui arracher le visage quand elle y perçoit une once d'inquiétude. Pour _elle_, pour une pauvre petite chose fragile…

.

« Ah ! »

Un cri bref et sec lui échappe lorsque son père la gifle, coupant court à ses protestations de plus en plus enflammées.

Ne peut-elle voir que c'est pour son bien ? Va-t-elle persister dans ses enfantillages aveugles ? Poursuivre un rêve qui n'est qu'une dangereuse chimère ?

Sa joue pique, brûle et chauffe sous ses doigts. Ce doit-être cette douleur qui lui brouille les yeux… Et non la constatation qui vient de s'emparer de son esprit : il croit réellement que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être, qu'en agissant ainsi il ne fait que lui assurer le meilleur des avenirs. Son père l'aime et agit en conséquence selon ce qu'il croit bon et juste. Il n'y a aucune malice derrière tout ce désastre.

Rien qu'elle ne puisse combattre.

« Non père, non… » Elle met toute fierté de côté et sanglote, perdue. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre ? Ne voit-il pas ?

Elle ne pense même pas à s'écarter de sa caresse, si inattendue et rare. Elle a tant à lui dire. Toute une vie à lui réexpliquer, sans savoir trouver les mots adéquats.

A la fin, elle crie encore plus qu'elle ne parle.

« Amenez-les moi ces prétendants, s'ils osent ! Qu'ils combattent au lieu de se dissimuler derrière votre intermédiaire ! Je n'épouserai aucun homme incapable de me battre ! » Elle déglutit et reprend, plus calmement, froidement, sans dissimuler son venin. « Après tout, un mari se doit de protéger sa femme et non l'inverse, n'est-ce pas père ? »

Après tout, c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être…

.

Elle sait que tout le dojo est au courant à présent. Elle n'avait pas pensé à être discrète et même, s'en fichait. Mais quand Zorro tente d'abord le sujet elle manque de l'éborgner, subitement verte de rage.

« Tais toi ! » Ses attaques en deviennent maladroites. « Pas toi ! Ferme-la ! » Elle se rend à peine compte qu'il la désarme mais qu'importe, il lui reste ses poings et elle se jette sur lui, contraint lui aussi de jeter son arme pour se défendre sans risquer de la blesser. « Tais toi tais toi tais toi je ne veux rien entendre ! »

Elle s'en fiche d'avoir l'air d'une enfant mais juste… Pas lui _aussi_.

« Mais arrête ! » finit-elle par entendre à travers son mantra, lorsqu'il arrive à lui immobiliser les poignets. Le reste de son corps suit de lui-même et elle ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux et constater.

Elle n'a plus la force suffisante pour se libérer. C'est fini.

Elle regarde les muscles qui saillent sur ses bras, reliés à des mains bien plus grandes que les siennes et elle a juste envie de pleurer parce que son père a _raison_. Les hommes sont plus forts que les femmes et elle peut commencer à l'apercevoir de ses propres yeux, et cette fois, tout ce qu'elle en ressent est de la _peur_…

« Arrête. » La prise sur ses poignets disparait et à la place, des doigts cueillent sa mâchoire fermement pour rediriger son regard et l'ancrer dans celui de Zorro. « Quoi que tu penses, arrête ! Je sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais c'est des conneries ! Tu m'entends ? Des conneries ! Alors ressaisis-toi et _arrête_ ! »

Kuina reste interdite un long, long instant. Elle ne peut voir que le visage du garçon devant elle, dont les joues se teintent peu à peu de rouge sous son regard fixe. Et elle ne pense plus à rien pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle ne se rend compte qu'elle sourit que quand il le lui renvoie, presque timidement, faisant apparaître comme un papillonnement en elle, bref et doux. Elle est trop fatiguée pour s'en effrayer en cet instant.

.

Mais par la suite, elle se sent comme grignotée, consumée petit à petit de l'intérieur. Pendant des jours, des semaines, elle n'a accordé d'attention qu'à son esprit et maintenant son corps prend sa revanche de plus belle.

Parfois elle voudrait pouvoir s'en extirper pour en faire un véritable adversaire et le réduire en charpie. Elle le désire encore plus les rares fois où les gestes de son rival glissent vers… quelque chose d'autre. Qui l'atteint plus profondément que des coups, mais contradictoirement avec un impact immédiat bien plus faible. Pour ne pas dire doux. Elle déteste ce mot, _douceur_, même la pensée de ce mot.

Elle devine de brefs instants de simple curiosité de sa part dans ces quelques gestes. Sans trace de moquerie, de domination. Elle aurait envie de qualifier cela d'enfantin, de par sa sincérité, mais elle sait sans avoir à y réfléchir que cela ne l'est pas.

Elle repousse toujours sa main, parfois durement, et cela suffit à lui faire reprendre ses esprits, à froncer à nouveau légèrement ses sourcils, comme d'habitude.

.

Le temps passe et avec lui, les affrontements. Son père a accepté silencieusement sa requête, et elle fout une rosse à plus d'un adulte sans leur accorder plus que les regards nécessaires. Elle ne pense même pas.

.

Si elle ne peut affronter son corps elle essaye de s'y confronter. Elle le regarde, le touche et tente de maîtriser son dégoût. Elle essaye d'écouter pour mieux en cerner les points faibles, mais rien n'y fait. Elle ne l'accepte pas. Elle ne s'accepte pas. Quand elle voit ses propres membres elle les imagine plus forts, plus durs, plus sombres. Même plus que les imaginer, elle les _veut_…

.

Elle n'arrive plus à être relativement sereine que les soirs d'été où le vent est tiède et agréable sur sa peau en sueur et ses muscles endoloris. Elle l'inspire, l'expire, et le chant proche des criquets pourrait la bercer si elle prenait le temps de s'allonger dans les herbes hautes et encore grasses. Elle le fait aujourd'hui, fatiguée, ni satisfaite ni déçue –un ex-aequo- l'adrénaline ne laissant plus qu'un papillonnement dans ses membres. Le ciel est vierge de tout nuage, laissant place à une mer d'étoiles et elle soupire.

Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit Zorro s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en appui sur ses coudes. Elle tire un certain plaisir à l'entente de sa respiration saccadée car trop sollicitée, et un autre, plus coupable, à sentir sa sueur teinter plus fortement son odeur habituelle.

Les minutes passent dans un silence de contentement. La chaleur qu'elle ressent et le rythme de ses battements de cœur peinent cependant à s'estomper et quand elle ferme les yeux, elle est hyper consciente de la présence familière à ses côtés, au point d'en avoir comme le tournis.

.

_Laisse-moi voir_, semblent dire ses doigts qui découvrent le corps sous elle. Car en cet instant elle le voit comme un corps, un homme, et non un… ami ? Une personnification de sa tourmente. Sous ses doigts et non plus sous sa lame. Elle est assise sur lui, solide et immobile à l'exception de son torse qui s'élève et s'abaisse au fil de son souffle. Et de son regard qu'elle sent fixé sur elle mais dont elle ne se soucie guère.

Ses vêtements ont absorbé sa chaleur et sont vaguement moites lorsqu'elle les écarte. Il ne fait pas mine de vouloir les enlever complètement, pas maintenant. Pas quand il la fixe elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a la chair de poule.

Après ses bras, les renflements encore modestes de son torse, elle frôle plusieurs fois le contour de ses épaules, pianote les cordes de sa gorge, scrute sans succès ses flancs à la recherche de côtes. Elle est autant déçue que fascinée par les points communs qu'elle leur découvre : il est à la fois ferme et doux sous ses doigts, comme ses membres à elle, et encore si jeune et souple, quasi imberbe mais tout de même orné ça et là de cicatrices qui semblent vieillir les étendues de peau presque mate.

L'effleurer –elle refuse de penser caresser- ne lui suffit bientôt plus et une assurance nouvelle la pousse à saisir à pleines mains, sentir la chair plus en profondeur où elle ressent un enclin à la puissance partiellement développé. Son cœur commence à tambouriner et lui à s'agiter sous elle, agréablement chaud et large. Mais quand il essaye de la toucher _elle_, elle le repousse un peu trop rudement, resserrant la prise de ses jambes autour de lui et elle _sent_, elle sent son regard la transpercer et _elle aime ça_. Elle aime l'avoir là, tout près sans l'envahir, consentant avec une impression de soumission que lui impose sa propre curiosité. Parce qu'il sait que s'il faisait mine de renverser les rôles, tout prendrait immédiatement fin. Elle remarque que ses propres lèvres sont étirées sur un sourire, entrouvertes et légèrement asséchées par son souffle saccadé.

Alors seulement, enfin, elle croise son regard et ce qu'elle y voit lui provoque un plaisir brusque qui fait s'échapper un soupir. Ils sont proches, bien plus proches qu'il y a quelques minutes et elle ne s'en effraye même pas.

Il ne l'arrête pas quand elle commence à le mettre complètement à nu, presque fiévreuse. Impatiente de voir, de toucher _tout ce qu'elle n'est pas, tout ce qu'elle aurait dû être_.

.

Son sourire s'estompe.

Elle essaye de comprendre. En quoi _ça_ le rend si différent d'elle. La colère s'empare presque d'elle et rend sa curiosité –son excitation ?- plus agressive. Elle ne se concentre plus que sur ça, ne s'attarde même pas sur les sursauts de Zorro lorsqu'elle le saisit et essaye de _comprendre_, et _pourquoi_…

Elle est encore plus désemparée lorsqu'il la tire de sa transe par un gémissement étouffé, honteux et si jeune, et une viscosité subite sur sa main.

Elle le tient toujours quand il reprend petit à petit son souffle, essayant de dissimuler sa gêne par un air énervé qui n'arrive pas à ôter le rouge de ses joues et le contentement de ses traits. Elle aussi est essoufflée, et son corps est engourdi et trop chaud. Resserrant ses cuisses comme par réflexe, elle se surprend de le sentir toujours là, immobile, mais pas pour longtemps.

.

C'est presque comme si elle pouvait affronter son propre corps, quand elle le laisse la toucher, juste un peu. Il reste sous elle, anormalement sage, et c'est pourquoi elle le laisse faire, mais juste par-dessus ses vêtements.

Et de plus en plus, elle a envie de s'enfuir, nauséeuse. Toute envie a disparu, sauf celle d'aller plus loin, de comprendre… ou bien est-ce plutôt un impératif ?

Elle l'a, son combat, et elle est déterminée à faire plier son corps. Même quand il entre en elle et qu'elle veut juste que ça _sorte_ et ne plus jamais oser même y penser. Elle se dit que c'est comme d'autres coups parmi les innombrables qu'elle a encaissés durant son apprentissage. Mais cette fois, ils sont en elle. Peut-être auront-ils plus d'effets là.

Et puis elle est surprise, lorsqu'à nouveau son attention se pose sur le visage de Zorro. Il est si… Quel est le mot ? Elle ne le trouve pas, même en scrutant. Ni totalement soumis, ni perdu, ni vaincu, ni rien…

Mais elle, durant ces quelques longues, longues secondes, est subjuguée.

* * *

.

* * *

_A/N :_ hum je perds le contrôle là, cette mini-fic (2 chapitres prévus à la base) devient vachement plus longue que je ne croyais… xD


	4. Les possibilités, troisième partie

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_A/N : _-

* * *

.

_**À un pas**_

**Chapitre 4: Les possibilités, troisième partie**

.

* * *

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle continue. Elle ne se laisse pas tout à fait faire, elle ne l'y incite pas non plus. Et pourtant elle apprend à connaître la peau de Zorro aussi bien que le cuir sur le pommeau de sa lame préférée. Plus blanche, bien plus.

Parfois elle est à deux doigts de s'avouer que si elle continue malgré son inconfort permanent et l'ombre de la répulsion, c'est à cause de tout petits détails, qui peignent ce qui ressemble à de l'abandon sur le corps trop près d'elle.

Elle ne comprend pas comment un adversaire si farouche peut se laisser ainsi plier sous sa peau.

Elle ne l'embrasse jamais. Il ne l'y force pas après un unique échec.

Et parfois, juste parfois, elle frissonne avec lui.

.

Les lunes se succèdent ainsi que les coups sur son corps, et puis un jour…

« Tu es blessée ? » demande Zorro.

Elle a mal depuis de longues heures, ses entrailles se plient et se déplient. Son corps réplique et lui fait payer les rares et très courts instants où elle a failli s'abandonner elle-même dans l'étreinte de son seul ami.

Un sang qui s'est fait trop longtemps attendre dégouline sur ses cuisses, et jamais elle n'a été aussi pâle.

C'est comme si tous les coups qu'elle avait pris dans sa vie s'abattaient à l'unisson en elle. Elle ne peut que gémir, à peine retenue par ses jambes traîtresses.

Et quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle comprend tout ce que ce sang signifie, et se glace.

.

Elle git dans son lit depuis des heures, des jours, à nouveau à peine plus colorée que les draps qui l'enserrent. Elle ferme les yeux pour se couper du monde, ne pas entendre ce qui se dit à travers les portes coulissantes.

Elle se griffe le ventre lentement, méthodiquement, de ses ongles sommairement taillés. Comme pour gratter toute trace de ce qui a osé croître en elle.

Puis dans un instant de faiblesse, à mi-chemin du sommeil, elle se demande à quoi cette… chose en elle aurait ressemblé. Aurait-elle eu des yeux brun sombre ? Des cheveux verts ?

Fatiguée de crier dans le vide, elle finit par s'endormir bien plus tard après avoir repoussé tout contact en réponse à ses appels.

C'est le premier être qu'elle tue, même si elle l'a seulement empêché de vivre.

.

Elle se jure de ne plus jamais se laisser toucher autrement que par l'intermédiaire d'une lame.

.

Après quelques jours de regards et de silences qui lui pèsent plus qu'elle ne veut se l'avouer, Kuina s'enfuit.

Bien sûr, il la suit. Elle se maudit de se laisser rattraper, et plus encore de se laisser entraîner par la main, du bout des doigts, comme l'enfant qu'elle n'est plus tout-à-fait.

.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? » crie-t-elle, défigurée par la colère qu'elle avait eu peine à contenir lorsque Zorro avait fait sa demande devant la quasi-totalité du dojo.

Une trahison, rien de moins. Une qui blesse trop profondément et ne peut que la faire hurler.

« De tous ces porcs qui ont osé… » Son souffle sursaute. « Pourquoi toi aussi ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça, toi ? »

Mais il se tait jusqu'à leur combat.

Tout du long, il fait preuve d'un calme impassible, presque glaçant, avec un regard plus vieux que son âge, et malgré toute sa haine subite elle n'arrive pas à s'imposer.

Il gagne malgré ses larmes dissimulées dans la sueur qui plaque ses cheveux bleus sur sa peau et parviennent à l'ébranler l'espace d'un instant.

A l'issue du combat, Kuina est officiellement fiancée.

.

Zorro prend sa main avec douceur ce soir-là, dans la pénombre. Elle n'a même plus la force de le repousser, épuisée.

Puis il arrive à la raviver de quelques mots.

« Viens. Si tu restes ici, tu vas étouffer, et moi avec. »

Seulement chargés de lames anonymes, de Wado et d'un gros balluchon de fortune, il l'entraîne à travers champs et c'est quand ils atteignent l'inconnu qu'elle comprend.

Il lui offre la liberté.

.

L'envie de l'embrasser point au fil des jours, surtout lorsqu'il rougit quand elle le fixe avec une lueur de reconnaissance dans les prunelles. Elle se sent fondre mais parvient avec une force surhumaine à rester relativement impassible.

Ils découvrent des nouveaux paysages au même rythme qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller, pour manger, se vêtir, s'abriter. Ils traversent ponts et forêts, suivent une étoile choisie au hasard, et ne se retournent jamais.

.

Ils se battent, non plus l'un contre l'autre, mais ensemble. Que ce soit contre un vulgaire bandit de grand chemin, ou une bande terrorisant un village qui les a recueillis le temps d'une nuit ou quelques jours. Non pas pour se prétendre justiciers, mais parce que c'est dans leur sang.

Les lieues défilent sous leurs pieds autant que le temps autour d'eux, et ils découvrent enfin le monde, constatent que leur petit village en était bien coupé. Ils ont vent de conflits sur les mers comme les terres, découvrent la politique et les avis de recherche. Si Zorro donne l'impression de s'en ficher, il finit toujours par glisser un œil sur les journaux que Kuina laisse trainer sur la table de l'auberge.

Quand ils s'endorment, leurs désirs enfantins d'aventure prennent des noms et des formes plus tangibles. Ils hésitent à prendre la mer, mais pas pour le One Piece, non, pour tous ceux qui lui courent après ou se contentent d'être curieux. Pour toutes les légendes et les simples mortels, les rêves sans gloire factice mais pleins de hardiesse qui voguent sur les flots.

.

Leurs corps s'ornent de nouvelles cicatrices, toutes superficielles, jusqu'au jour où…

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Kuina serre les dents lorsque le fait d'ôter sa chemise tire sur la longue plaie fraîche qui lui lézarde le dos. Une blessure honteuse pour une épéiste, même si elle finit par ne pas laisser pas de cicatrice. Ne jamais, jamais offrir son dos à l'adversaire, il s'agit d'une disgrâce.

« … non, c'est vrai. »

Elle se retourne en percevant une pointe inconnue dans sa voix. Il sourit, mais de travers.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. »

Bizarrement, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre.

.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide » souffle-t-il d'une voix étouffée alors qu'elle lui crie presque dessus, paniquée de voir tout ce sang.

« Tu es un vrai connard Zorro ! Tu m'entends ? Un connard ! » Elle compresse la blessure avec un peu trop de force, ignorant les protestations de ses propres chairs meurtries.

Il pouffe de rire et grogne presque immédiatement de douleur quand elle le gifle à moitié.

« Si ça te maintient assez en vie pour pouvoir m'engueuler, ça me va » rétorque-t-il.

Elle aurait dû être plus rapide, plus forte… voir le coup arriver avant qu'il ne le prenne de plein fouet.

« Je te hais. »

Il éclate franchement de rire, très brièvement, avant de siffler de douleur en comprimant son abdomen d'une main légèrement tremblotante.

.

Le temps passe. Encore.

.

_Pourquoi est-il toujours là ? Pourquoi ne s'en va-t-il pas ? Cela ne peut que prendre fin sur un abandon, toujours… _

.

« Je jure que je te hais » murmure-t-elle juste au-dessus de ses lèvres bien longtemps après que la cicatrice se soit presque évaporée dans sa peau.

« Jure-le encore. »

Elle reste impassible de longues secondes alors que lui sourit, comme pour la provoquer.

« Vas-y. »

Elle l'embrasse ou se damne, elle ne sait pas trop.

.

Le plaisir la surprend complètement et la mortifie, lui brûle les joues et la désempare, la désarme. Zorro ne dit rien, ne fait que la contempler, comme émerveillé et rien que pour ça elle aurait presque envie de le tuer, juste un peu, juste pour les sentiments qu'elle perçoit dans ses yeux et la prennent à la gorge.

Elle est faible. Mais cette faiblesse est si douce...

Quand sa peau est redevenue pâle et fraîche, elle frémit en se disant que sa propre parole ne vaut rien, et craint pour une seule promesse.

_Un jour, l'un de nous deux deviendra…_

.

Ils traquent les meilleurs comme des chats une souris, et n'hésitent plus à prendre la mer quand nécessaire. On pourrait croire qu'ils sont perdus, car ils ne savent nommer ni chemin ni destination, mais seulement un but.

.

Elle croit rêver, apathique, lorsqu'elle constate que son ventre s'arrondit, sans se purger de lui-même par le sang, cette fois-ci. Elle se demande ce que Zorro peut trouver à son corps pour la regarder avec autant de curiosité depuis quelques années, alors qu'elle n'a plus un seul centimètre de peau à lui dévoiler. Elle refuse qu'il l'embrasse sur les lèvres dans les semaines qui suivent, même si ces baisers étaient déjà bien rares avant.

Elle sait qu'il la respecte, et qu'elle doit apprendre à donner en retour, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle reçoit déjà tellement qu'elle est submergée.

Alors un soir, complètement silencieux, il embrasse encore et encore le ventre qu'elle refuse de regarder et elle sent la vie en elle enfler et la réconforter. Quelque part, elle se doute que ces baisers font autant grossir son ventre que la nature elle-même.

Elle se demande ce que peut être l'amour, puis croit qu'elle commence à comprendre.

... mais elle est sûre qu'elle se trompe.

* * *

.

* * *

_A/N : _on approche de la fin.


	5. De la chute

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_A/N : _et voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre… Un grand grand graaand merci à tous du fond du cœur de m'avoir lue !

* * *

.

_**À un pas**_

**Chapitre 5: De la chute**

.

* * *

La pluie martèle la vitre rendue opaque par la buée, suffisamment fort pour créer un bruit sourd, mais pas assez pour couvrir les cris d'un nouveau-né.

Kuina sent son cœur battre dans ses tempes et fixe le plafond plongé partiellement dans la pénombre. Elle refuse d'en détacher son regard même en percevant les mouvements autour d'elle.

Elle a l'impression de flotter dans les draps souillés qu'ils devront sûrement rembourser au gérant de l'auberge, voire les brûler avec le placenta. Ils sont tièdes sous ses doigts, poisseux sous ses jambes, et partout ils sont rêches.

Zorro parle mais elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, absente, comme à deux souffles du sommeil. Puis elle _sent_, un poids sur son ventre qui jusqu'alors avait été à l'intérieur, et elle ne peut plus fuir. Elle baisse les yeux.

Et en oublie de respirer.

Ca ne peut pas être un enfant, cette petite chose rouge et tremblotante, encore humide de la matrice de laquelle il a été arraché un peu trop tôt. Ce n'est pas possible…

Sa main tremble encore plus avant qu'elle n'effleure quelques mèches sombres sur un crâne fragile. Elle hoquète quand l'enfant réagit à son toucher et tourne la tête vers elle, par pur instinct.

C'est un garçon.

.

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer de cette ironie du sort. Elle ne sait tout simplement pas quoi penser, dépassée par ce que son corps vient d'accomplir contre sa volonté, par nature. Elle a très bien pu supporter la douleur qui n'en finit pas, forgée à la lutte et l'effort, mais elle est incapable de prendre cet enfant dans ses bras –son _fils_, elle a un _fils_…-.

Pourtant quelque chose en elle la pousse à vouloir chuchoter et apaiser ces cris, mais elle ne peut tout simplement pas bouger.

Elle regarde Zorro avec des yeux vides lorsqu'il prend l'initiative et récupère le petit dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle reste de marbre après cet unique frôlement. Elle est fascinée par la manière dont l'enfant semble se fondre dans ces bras rudes et puissants, comme s'ils étaient voués à cette tâche depuis toujours, et par la bienveillance, non, la fascination… non, elle ne sait quel sentiment elle peut lire sur le visage de son seul ami en cet instant, car elle le découvre.

Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle se sent à la fois submergée et vide.

.

« Je ne peux pas » gémit-elle quelques heures plus tard, un sein alourdi à nu et l'enfant entre ses bras crispés.

« Si, tu peux » la rassure Zorro.

Elle frisonne de malaise quand l'enfant trouve le mamelon et commence à téter voracement.

« Non… » souffle-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

C'est seulement quand il perçoit les larmes et la pure détresse dans ses yeux que Zorro comprend ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Il est comme pétrifié l'espace d'une seconde puis s'approche d'elle avec précaution, s'assied sur le lit et se glisse contre elle, la soutenant à moitié sans déranger le nouveau-né fort occupé. Elle est trop épuisée pour le repousser.

Après une longue minute, il l'embrasse là où sa nuque rencontre son épaule et elle lâche un faible sanglot trop longtemps contenu en se laissant retomber contre lui. Il la tient et ne la lâche pas.

Elle accepte silencieusement d'attendre que la nuit passe avant d'en reparler, blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle en absorbant sa chaleur comme une force.

.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… » Sanglots. « Je ne peux pas faire ça… s'il te plait… »

Entre ses larmes elle voit à quel point il est déchiré, et elle n'en a que plus mal.

Il lance un regard à son fils. Leur fils.

« Tu es sûre… » dit-il sans le quitter des yeux, avant de les poser à nouveau sur elle. « Tu es vraiment sûre ? »

Pas de jurons, pas de dispute, pas même quelques mots enflammés.

Elle respire une fois, cent fois.

« Oui. »

Elle le fixe, échange en silence par le regard ce qu'elle n'a pas la force de dire par la voix, et à chaque seconde qui passe il devient plus sombre, résigné, fatigué.

.

Kuina se répète qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas, pas comme quand ils étaient partis de leur ancienne vie.

Parce qu'ils avaient un but et que maintenant, elle se contente de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Parce qu'ils étaient partis à deux et que maintenant, elle part seule.

.

Une petite voix lui susurre qu'elle ne fuit pas, en effet… elle abandonne.

* * *

Elle se bat.

Elle ne sait plus rien faire d'autre, ou bien elle n'a jamais su.

.

« Comment veux-tu trouver ta cible, petite, quand tu ne t'es même pas trouvée ? »

Cela fait plus mal que les coups et la froideur du regard de rapace de l'homme qui personnifie son rêve. Elle serre les dents et ne peut qu'encaisser.

Il est beaucoup, beaucoup trop fort, et elle insignifiante.

« J'ai trouvé ma lame, ça suffit » souffle-t-elle en combattant la douleur.

Mihawk reste interdit le temps d'un battement de cil, pas plus.

« Pas tout à fait. »

Il dégaine enfin sa vraie arme et l'éventre.

.

Kuina est la première étonnée de survivre lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux sur ce qui ressemble à la fusion entre une chambre de navire et un cabinet médical. Elle est fiévreuse au point d'y voir trouble, et même de délirer quand elle aperçoit un étrange animal dans un coin de son champ de vision.

« Tu es une battante toi, hein ? » dit une petite voix.

Elle veut crier que non mais elle a tout juste la force d'y penser.

.

Un équipage de pirates passant non loin du lieu de la bataille l'a recueillie alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang parmi les longs brins d'herbe. Elle sait subitement, sans se l'expliquer, que Mihawk n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer. Il manquait quelque chose dans son coup, dans son regard.

Le capitaine, un jeune garçon qui sourit par simple envie de sourire, balafré de cicatrices, lui propose bien vite de rejoindre leur curieux équipage. Mais malgré l'attrait des reflets du soleil sur les vagues et du bruit du vent dans les voiles, elle sent que sa place n'est pas ici, même si quelque chose fait que ses pieds nus trainent sur le pont, réticents à s'en détacher, comme par une nostalgie injustifiée.

Et pourtant, elle s'en va et continue, elle ne sait dans quelle direction, maintenant que son rêve a été éparpillé aux quatre vents.

* * *

Sur les mers, les terres et les presque cieux, on retrouve beaucoup de légendes, d'histoires et de simples rumeurs. Les plus grandes comme les plus petites peuvent se réduire à quelques mots portés par le vent et les lèvres. Des familles royales disparues, des dieux autoproclamés plus craints que vénérés, des empereurs qui se tournent autour comme des requins blessés et une justice prête à mettre sa propre ombre aux fers de crainte que celle-ci ne soit une révolutionnaire. On ne parle des civils qu'en nombres, et il y a ceux dont on ne parle pas, voire dont on supprime toute trace.

Ces mots voyagent avec les nouvelles d'un monde qui se déchire, sans que personne ne le voie encore.

On l'appelle Kuina la Pâle. Pour sa peau, Wado ou le reflet dans ses yeux, elle ne le sait.

.

Elle apprend la cruauté de la solitude et le long, long écoulement du temps.

.

_Quelque part, un enfant apprend à marcher, puis à courir._

Le temps passe et les vies avec.

_Quelque part, parmi tant d'autres, deux frères meurent, les larmes et le sourire aux yeux. _

Alors seulement le monde commence à prendre conscience de sa gangrène, mais il est déjà trop tard.

.

Elle se demande ce que valent les rêves et les promesses, quand la vue de cadavres l'indiffère plus que la sensation de la pluie sur sa peau.

Puis elle aperçoit un petit corps aux cheveux sombres parmi d'autres, au détour d'un chemin, et son cœur en oublie de battre. Elle laisse tomber son si précieux Wado dans la boue pour le cueillir dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas lui.

Elle enterre l'enfant sous un jeune arbre et quand elle se retourne, elle est bel et bien perdue.

.

Chaque jour, elle est hantée. De faibles pleurs la font se retourner, mais rien ne la suit. Son ventre ressent un manque, un gouffre, le souvenir d'un poids chaud et doux qui laisse un frisson une fois parti.

Elle comprend enfin pourquoi elle s'était sentie si submergée, cette fameuse nuit. C'est parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais crue capable de faire autre chose que vaincre, soumettre, détruire.

Et rien qu'un instant, elle avait été complète, car en toute innocence, elle avait _créé_.

.

Elle court avec la maladresse d'un enfant. Et comme un enfant, à chaque pas, elle comprend un peu plus la simplicité des choses : que tout ce qu'elle a ressenti, quand Zorro l'a prise par la main pour l'emmener, quand il l'a serrée trop fort la seule fois où elle s'est complètement abandonnée à lui, quand elle disait le haïr, quand il l'a regardée, suante, épuisée et _mère_, quand il a eu la force de la laisser repartir sans se retourner, préférant regarder le petit qui l'avait bouleversée au plus profond…

.

Elle le retrouve sur un champ de bataille, le reconnait à sa chevelure, poisseuse de sang, plus qu'à sa silhouette, mais moins qu'à sa manière de faire frémir l'acier. Elle la reconnaîtrait aussi simplement que sa voix, car elle est proche d'un chant, un hymne, un appel.

Elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours su faire, se battre, et pourtant encore elle apprend : si un épéiste a honte des blessures qui ornent son dos, c'est parce qu'elles sont la preuve de lâcheté à la fois envers ses ennemis que ses alliés. Seule la confiance la plus sincère et la dévotion la plus profonde les empêchent, quand deux êtres se battent dos à dos.

Kuina ne peut rien lui dire dans l'ivresse du moment et les cris, mais quand elle lui confie son échine, Zorro ne peut que comprendre, et ils se sentent invincibles.

.

Quand ils sont épuisés, à genoux dans la terre souillée et qu'il lui ouvre ses bras sans un mot, elle rampe pour s'y jeter et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a honte de tout, sauf de pleurer.

« J'étouffais » sanglote-t-elle. « J'étouffais et j'avais peur et _je t'aime tellement…_ »

Il chuchote comme pour la faire taire, les yeux clos car lui ne peut pleurer de risque qu'ils se perdent. A la place, il reste solide et sûr, il respire, et tous deux sourient.

« Je sais » souffle-t-il. « Je sais… »

A partir de cet instant, elle a beaucoup à réparer, à se faire pardonner.

Sa plus grande punition est de ne pas voir de reconnaissance dans les yeux de leur enfant quand ils vont le recueillir parmi les autres réfugiés. Elle ne mérite pas qu'il la reconnaisse et l'appelle 'maman', non… Elle sait alors que si elle veut le retrouver, elle doit donner et recevoir, mais surtout donner de l'amour.

Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait sûre d'en avoir compris toutes les subtilités, juste d'en avoir perçu l'essence. Rien que le mot est étrange : _amour_… C'en est presque effrayant.

Mais pour la première fois, elle n'a pas peur d'essayer.

* * *

Le monde est devenu fou.

_Un pas._

Ils survivent vaille que vaille, ensemble, jusqu'à l'épuisement de leur espoir, bien plus tard.

_Ou un autre. _

Quelque part, un homme à l'agonie récupère les restes d'un chapeau sur la tombe d'un ami trop vite disparu.

_Ou un autre. _

Malgré qu'ils aient tout donné, aucun des deux n'arrive à tenir la promesse.

_Ou un autre. _

Un enfant aux yeux sombres et aux sourcils froncés grandit malgré tout, tôt ou tard brisé par le monde.

_Ou… _

Et parfois, parfois, ils arrivent à fermer les yeux quelques trop courts instants, et comme lors de leurs derniers souffles, effleurer la paix.

* * *

_Son dernier pas resta en suspens dans le vide, une seconde, le temps de vivre encore et encore, ou mourir._

…

_Vivre ou mourir ?_


End file.
